


Sock It to Me

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Sock It to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Sock It to Me

Intro Info  
Category: Slash, G  
Spoilers: None  
March 1999  
Disclaimer: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own the X-Files, not me.  
A drabble to celebrate the return of the Socks Shoppe.

* * *

Sock It To Me  
by Halrloprillalar

Naptime. Skinner stretched out on the couch, only to hear Pendrell come in.

"Tired, Skipper?"

Skinner just opened his eyes and glared.

"Poor baby. Rest and I'll rub your feet." Lifting Skinner's legs, Pendrell sat down, then stripped off Skinner's socks and massaged his feet with surprisingly strong fingers.

It felt so good, waves of relaxation rippling up through his body. Skinner drifted off on the tide.

When he woke, his socks were coiled on his chest, nestling into his breastbone. He sat up to pull them on.

His toenails were bright red.

F I N I S

Feedback? You can email me at .


End file.
